Orange Unity Treaty (2nd)
The Orange Unity Treaty (2nd) is a Senate Cooperation, Economic, and Non-Aggression agreement between IRON, GLoF, R&R, and ODN. It was announced on August 22nd, 2014. It supersedes the older Orange Unity Treaty (1st). Text of the Treaty Orange Unity Treaty Preamble We, the members of the Orange Team, come together once again to promote the stability and prosperity of all nations that make their home on the orange color sphere. Article I: Sovereignty All signatories of the Orange Unity Treaty recognize that they are independent and therefore mantain that they are sovereign entities. Article II: Non-Aggression All signatories will refrain from taking action that may be deemed as aggressive against any other countersigned party. If a nation is found to be in violation of this article, they are to cease any and all aggressive actions and offer peace immediately. The violator will be required to pay reparations to the defendant to make them whole. This article may be legally superseded in the event that a signatory has a conflicting higher level defense pact activated. Article III: Espionage Signatories are to refrain from engaging in any act of espionage against any other countersigned party. Article IV: Free Trade All signatories are encouraged to participate in the trading of resources with any other co-signed nation for their mutual benefit. Article V: The Orange Senate I - The Senators of the Orange Team are required to promote the general well-being and prosperity of the entire Orange Sphere when casting their votes on proposed legislation. II - The 5 elected Orange Senators are required to communicate with one another regularly in a co-operative manner. III - The Senators are encouraged to seek out the advice of their respective alliance governments and of their counterparts on the Orange Senate before casting their votes on legislation. IV - In all cases, the prosperity of the majority of the Orange Team is to come before the individual Senator's well-being. Article VI - Admittance I - This treaty shall be open to all Orange Team alliances, provided that they agree to be bound by these terms. II - Potential members may petition to join by contacting any of the member alliances who may sponsor them for membership. III - A new signatory may be added to the pact by a unanimous vote of the current members. Article VII - Cancellation Any signatory may withdraw from this pact by giving private notice to all other signatories. The withdrawal will be considered official 72 hours after notice is given. Signed for the Independent Republic of Orange Nations, * The Warrior - President, IRON Councilor * Third King - Secretary of State, IRON Councilor * Blade 619 - Minister of Defense, IRON Councilor * Rhizoctonia - Minister of Internal Affairs, IRON Councilor * Mandarijn - Minister of the Vault, IRON Councilor Signed for the Grand Lodge of Freemasons, * Lemax, Grand Master * Walking Dead, Grand Knight * Timmy09, Grand Treasurer * Penedono, Grand Superintendent * Sherman, Grand Chancellor Signed for R&R, * President - Bambi * Vice President - cmf0203 * Minister of Foreign Affairs - MutedFaith Signed for the Orange Defense Network, * Secretary General: OsRavan * Assistant Secretary General:eZe * Secretary of Defense: masterofwind * Secretary of State: Zaxon * Secretary of Interior: Badpoet * Secretary of Economics: PeachesIII * Senate LX: bucovina, Hawspiper1983, Peonn, Razorpara, Stealthypenguin93 Category:Treaties of Independent Republic of Orange Nations Category:R&R Category:Orange Defense Network Category:The Grand Lodge of Freemasons